Hair care devices with means for imparting tension to hair are known and widely used for general hair care such as combing and styling or for smoothing and tidying hair which has become messy. These types of hair care apparatus are also used to perform hair treatments as well as removing dirt and disentangling greasy and lumpy hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,907 describes such a hair care device as an attachment for a hair dryer with a comb and a heat transmissive plate for simultaneously drying and straightening of one's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,850 describes a combined hair comb and dryer device having baffles arranged to focus the warm hair moving through the device towards the hair as the hair is moving through the comb.
United Kingdom Publication No. GB 2,365,335 describes a hair care apparatus with a combined hair dryer and comb for drying and straightening hair.
Hair care apparatus and devices having means for combing or imparting tension to hair, such as the ones described above, usually include a plurality of elongated teeth which are distributed along its length and overhanging an elongated base of the main housing of the devices or apparatus. In use, the elongated teeth engage with hair and are intermediate of the scalp and the handle portion of the apparatus or devices. Known hair care devices, attachments and apparatus with such combing or tension imparting characteristics usually suffer from the common shortcoming that the teeth spacing is not always suitable which means that different devices, attachments or apparatus must be selected for different persons in order to achieve optimal styling, caring or treatment to hair of different thickness or characteristics. Hence, it will be highly desirable if there can be provided devices, attachments or apparatus with such features which alleviate shortcomings of such conventional means or devices. Such devices or apparatus should be relatively simple and easy to use without requiring complicated or careful adjustment steps.